


Maman

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, supportive quinx kids (except urie..)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maman is sad. Saiko wants to help him feel better. So do the other quinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maman

Haise panted. His breath was shaky and eyes wide. He grasped the sides of the sink desperately to balance himself. No, no, no... this was not happening now... Not with everyone else at home... With that thought he clumsily reached for the door lock to ensure nobody would intrude in his silent mental breakdown. He blacked out for a second, falling to the cold tile floor with a loud thud. 

Shit. 

A series of frantic footsteps came rushing to the door. "W-what happened?" a shaky voiced called out.

"No, dont-" 

"Maman, is that you? Are you okay?" Saiko asked from the other side of the door. 

A pang of pain came surging through Haise's left eye. He clutched it and gave a stifled a cry. No, not now... Not now... 

"Haise…"

He shook his head, refusing to look at the white haired figure clinging onto him. 

"Haise, look at ME."

"NO! NO!" the man protested against seemingly nothing in sight. 

With that, Saiko opened the door. "Maman!" 

Haise regained his senses. He attempted to sit up only to realize a horrible throbbing in his head. "Ouch…" he muttered with eyes squinting as he rubbed a bruise on his forehead. 

Saiko immediately rushed to his side. "What happened? Are you hurt?!" she cried in panic. Clearly, she wasn't used to situations like this. Haise tried to brush it off as a clumsy mistake but the look in Saiko's eyes made it hard to lie. 

Concern etched in every corner of her face. 

"Ohmygod you're bleeding!" she yelped. She rummaged through the first-aid kit in the cabinets to find a bandaid or something of the like.

Haise didn't even notice the injury before she pointed it out. He touched the throbbing area of his head to find red liquid present. The smell of blood. A sudden rush filled his lungs at the sight of his own blood. A memory, though very brief flashed through his still-foggy mind. It was in a black-and-white checkered room and- 

White pain throbbed through his head at the thought. This time he didn't bother muffling his groan. 

"Maman! I-it's okay! I will help you!" Saiko reassured him shakily. She dabbed a cotton ball dipped in disinfectant to his injury before sticking a bandaid over it. 

"There, all better now!" she cheered.

Haise chuckled. "Saiko-chan, I'm half ghoul... I can heal pretty fast," he reminded her. 

Saiko gawked at him incredulously. "Oh right!" she remembered. 

Haise laughed and ruffled her hair. "But thank you very much." 

Saiko smiled, glad that she had made him happy. However, his smile... It always seemed… strained somehow, like he was hiding something. "Maman, are you okay?" she asked. 

"Hm, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, scratching his chin. 

Saiko looked downcast. "You know… You're always there for us... So, we want to be there for you too," she explained. "Just tell us whenever you are not okay, okay?" 

Haise's beamed and patted her head. "Of course," he said. "Also, Shirazu, Mutsuki, you can come out now."

Two faces popped out from behind the door. Mutsuki looked guilty to be eavesdropping but Shirazu didn't have a trace of shame at all. 

"W-we didn't mean to..." Mutsuki began. 

"It's alright." Haise affirmed with a smile. "But as payback for eavesdropping you two are in charge of the dishes today."

Shirazu groaned as Mutsuki laughed it off. Saiko was cheering for her reassigned duties. Urie however was nowhere in sight. But no worries, he always came back eventually. 

"By the way, Sassan..." Shirazu smirked. "Nice bandaid."

Mutsuki stifled a laugh as Haise looked at himself in the mirror. A pink hello-kitty bandaid adorned his forehead. "Saiko-chan.…" he whined. 

"It hurts less if the bandaid is cute," Saiko reasoned. 

The three quinx made their way to the kitchen for dinner, Haise trailing not too far behind. He vacantly traced the outline of the bright pink bandaid that was plastered on his forehead and felt his lips curve into a smile. 

"Sasaki?" Mutsuki called, which seemed to break Haise from his trance. 

"Hm?" 

Mutsuki looked concerned. "If there's anything bothering you, you can share it with us, okay?" 

Haise laughed, "Thank you, Mutsuki. I'll be sure to rely on you from now onwards." He smiled before touching his chin. 

Mutsuki smiled in return but the look in his eyes implied that he saw through Haise's facade. The eyepatched-boy opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly cut off by yelling from the kitchen. 

Saiko was screaming and Shirazu was cursing. The other two rushed to the commotion to see Saiko's apron in flames as Shirazu desperately tried to remove it from her. Mutsuki had the good sense to dunk a bucket of water onto her, and Shirazu by accident. 

"Saiko you damn idiot! You could've died!" Shirazu fumed as water dripped from his drenched clothes. Saiko was crying and Haise was tending to her (fortunately) minor burns that would heal in no time thanks to the whole ghoul thing. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to try cooking -" she sniffled, "I'm sorry!"

"That was dangerous, Saiko-chan! Don't ever try that again without someone else helping you. Understood?" Haise said sternly. 

Saiko nodded and thanked everyone for helping her.

Suddenly, they heard the front door click open as footsteps entered the hall. Urie had returned for dinner and was confused at the empty dinner table. 

He came to the kitchen only to see everyone on the floor, Saiko crying, Shirazu drenched in water, Haise with a pink bandaid on his forehead, Mutsuki trying to calm everyone down, a burnt apron by their side. 

"Urie!" Shirazu noticed. 

The man said nothing, simply staring at his supposed teammates making a fool out of themselves. 

"Ah, dinner will be ready s-" Haise began before Urie walked away out of sight. 

Mutsuki gave a nervous laugh. "Aha.. Don't worry, I think he'll warm up soon enough.." 

"What an arrogant bastard…" Shirazu remarked.

**Author's Note:**

> AHh thhan k u for readign.... i love u


End file.
